


Flames

by peterparkerpanic



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Amity is a disaster lesbian, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Luz is a disaster bisexual, No Angst, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterparkerpanic/pseuds/peterparkerpanic
Summary: And, looking at her in the moonlight, trying in vain to catch raindrops on her tongue, Amity knew; she was in love with this dork.Or: 5 times Luz got Amity flustered, and the one time Amity returned the favour.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 43
Kudos: 822
Collections: Lumity Oneshot Faves





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> me, watching episodes 1-17 of TOH: :D  
> me, watching episode 18: :o , and then seeing there's no more episodes currently available: :O !!
> 
> in other news, here is my chaotic gift to this fandom, because i am nothing if not a disaster gay, feeding content to other disaster gays. enjoy.

Amity Blight was nothing if not ambitious. She’d worked for everything she had in this world; several consecutive years of being the school’s top student, good relationships with every child and adult at the library, status amongst her peers. Because she worked for it, she knew she could count on it – knew as certainly as she knew the back of her hand that when she walked into class, she’d be greeted with a smile from the teacher, or when she showed up at the library to read to the kids, her favourite book would be on the shelf, waiting for her.

She had _not_ counted on Luz Noceda.

Luz was a… disaster, to put it lightly, all wrapped up into one fragile human body. Luz was reckless, and indecisive, and smart, and caring. She’d barrelled in, and Amity was stuck, unable to do anything but watch.

Where Luz walked, the path lit aflame – to others, it was bright, and appealing. Amity knew it was dangerous.

And yet, she wanted to work for it.

Amity had a horrible habit of messing up introductions – everyone she kept in her life had either been there since before she could remember, or had been introduced by her _parents._ It was no surprise that every time she tried to make a new friend, it would go wrong. Lack of practice, she told herself. She didn’t have enough experience.

And yet, somehow, Luz had noticed that Amity was more than the front she put up, and had outstretched a hand. A hand that Amity had taken.

Amity Blight was nothing if not ambitious. And now that she had Luz in her life, she’d work harder than she ever had before, to keep her there.

* * *

1.

“Hey, can you pass me the notepad?”

The Owl House had always freaked out Amity (and for good reason – she’d never been there and had a normal day, what with the talking door, ‘king-of-demons’ pet, home-owner-with-a-bounty-over-her-head.) She’d voiced this to Luz, one day, at school – and Luz had scoffed, offering her a totally normal study session that evening – “free of shenanigans, I _promise” –_ and who was Amity to do anything but accept?

Except, now that she was in Luz’s _bedroom,_ and it was just the two of them, and Luz was doing that adorable thing where she chewed on the end of her pen when she was thinking, Amity’s warm cheeks were getting difficult to brush off. She’d ditched her cloak at the door (well – tried to, but didn’t really trust the house, so was keeping it under her arm) and the window was open with a delightfully cool breeze. There was really no excuse for the heat in her cheeks, or up her neck, or atop her ears. And yet, here it was, persistent as always.

Amity spotted the notebook Luz wanted, picking it up and handing it over. “Thanks,” Luz said, offering Amity a grin that was far too bright.

Amity nodded – words weren’t really coming to her at the moment – and looked back to her sheet of paper.

‘Studying’ was a concept she was familiar with – but ‘note-taking’ was a new thing. Apparently, humans had all these special ways of remembering things, including rewriting them in a pretty way, so that you’d want to read the information over and over until you remembered it. Amity couldn’t really find it within herself, after Luz had taken the effort to explain to her the whole process, to inform her that witches could just use a memory spell, read the textbook, and be done with it all.

Besides, she did kind of enjoy her time with Luz.

“Alright,” Luz sat up. “Studying is boring.”

Amity looked at her blank sheet. “I – I guess so,” she chuckled awkwardly, hoping the heat in her face wasn’t visible. “You want to do something else?”

“I don’t know,” Luz groaned, flopping onto her back. Her hand landed on the small of Amity’s back; the contact burned. “What even is there to do in the witch world?”

“Lots of things,” Amity said, keeping stock-still so as not to jog Luz’s foot off of her. “I mean – you’ve been to all the carnivals, and seen all the quests, and – well, there’s always _magic-“_

“No, like, stuff we can do from home.” Luz interrupted. “You guys don’t have movies and popcorn, or something? A board game, maybe?”

“We have Hexes Hold’em,” Amity suggested, nose wrinkling. “Although I’m not really a fan…”

“Neither am I,” Luz groaned loudly – but nobody in the house came to protest at the noise. “Amity, let’s play a game; tell me something about yourself.”

“Uh-“ Amity faltered. “What kind of a question is that?”

“Just a question,” Luz chuckled, rolling over so she was once again on her stomach and resting her head in her palms. Her feet kicked animatedly behind her, and her fiery onyx eyes met Amity’s own. “Okay, let’s go easy. What’s your favourite colour?”

“Green,” Amity said.

Luz chuckled. “Like your hair? Oh, man. That’s good.”

Amity felt herself flush. “It’s a nice colour. How is this a game?”

“You just go back and forth, asking each other questions. Like, you could ask me what my favourite colour is – and I’d say purple, and then it would be my turn again.”

“Oh.” Amity said. “That doesn’t sound very fun.”

“It is,” Luz defended, an arm snaking out to tap Amity’s shoulder in mock-annoyance. Her lips curled up into a smile Amity couldn’t help but mimic. “Alright, my turn again. Favourite animal?”

Several questions (“A hippocerous.” “A _what?”)_ later, and Amity and Luz ended up sprawled on their backs, heads next to each other, looking up to the dark ceiling of the room. If Amity turned her head, she’d be eye-to-eye with Luz – their noses would be so close, they’d touch. Her spine tingled with leftover heat at the thought. “What’s your favourite part about being a human?”

Luz pouted slightly, thinking about the question. “I don’t know. Hot dogs, maybe?”

“What’s a hot dog?”

Luz reached a hand over her head to poke Amity in the ribs – Amity yelped, pushing the hand away. “Not your turn, Amity,” Luz chastised, hand disappearing back to her side. “Alright. Favourite thing about being a witch?”

“The freedom,” Amity answered. “I mean – sure, there’s coverns and all that, but at the end of the day, if I wanted to pick myself up and live in the woods the rest of my life, I could make it happen. You know?”

Luz shook her head. “I’ve never wanted to live in the middle of the woods.”

Amity sighed harshly. “That’s not what I meant! I don’t actually want to live in the woods, I was just… making the point. Besides,” her head fell to the side, and she was able to trace Luz’s side profile; every freckle, every eyelash, so close to her own, “I like it here already.”

“Aww,” Luz’s cheeks split into a grin, and her head turned as well. “You like it here?”

“Stop,” Amity frowned. Luz’s nose was practically skimming her own, and Luz’s eyes, alight with joy, were making her heart do somersaults. “You’re teasing me.”

“No,” Luz drew out, chuckling. “I’m just happy you like me.”

“I – what?” Amity’s face flushed. How did Luz figure out Amity’s little crush from a silly human game? Her chest constricted, and suddenly she was _very_ aware of how close Luz was. She was quickly losing the ability to speak, instead taken over by the flurry of words in her brain. _Luz knows._

“I like you too, silly!” Luz got up, stretching her hands over her head. Her mouth was still outstretched into that silly grin. “You’re one of my best friends in this dimension.”

Amity paused. Of course. Of course she meant _platonically._ “Right,” Amity said, nodding. “Of course – I’d stay for my friends.”

“Well, what else?” Luz asked teasingly. One of her toes dug into Amity’s ribs again, drawing out an embarrassing squeak that had her cackling. “Wow, Amity,” she chuckled. “I’d stay here for that alone.”

Amity pouted, trying desperately to slow the heartbeat thumping against her ribs with every pump, threatening to break free. “Whatever,” she grumbled – as if it were embarrassment over the squeak, and nothing else, causing her grumpiness. “We should get back to studying.”

“You’re right,” Luz’s resolve hardened – an action Amity had only seen a couple of times. “We don’t want to fail!”

Luz settled immediately back into her human routine – reading, taking notes, sometimes drawing and sampling circles, but never making them into anything. Amity watched her – as she bit the tip of her pencil, reading over a particularly difficult paragraph in the text. Her throat burned – with mortification, at the idea that she’d ever mistake Luz’s feelings for anything but friendship.

Slowly, but surely, her heart slowed. And slowly, she regained control.

* * *

2.

“What’s a familiar?”

In the time Luz had been in their dimension, she’d somehow taken to spilling details about the human world without prompt, practically whenever she felt like it. Amity wasn’t quite sure what caused it just yet – a lull in conversation, a mention of something familiar, the sight of an object that hit a little too close to home…

Amity had quickly taken to inviting Luz into her library-hideout whenever the girl was in the building – if just to keep the human out of trouble. But after Luz had taken her sweet time exploring every inch of the place, she’d sat down, apparently bored – and begun to talk.

And, twenty minutes into her rambling, Amity’s ears had picked up on something (no pun intended…) unfamiliar. So she’d asked about it.

“Woah,” Luz said from her spot on the beanbag. “You were _actually_ listening?”

Amity shrugged – technically, she’d listen to every stupid word that came out of Luz’s mouth, _as long_ as it was coming out of Luz’s mouth. “A little,” she said, instead of that. “What’s a familiar?”

“It’s like, a witch’s sidekick. They help witches with their magic, and are just… companions, I guess. You mean they’re not _real?”_

Amity thought to every fully fledged witch she’d known – familiars, no… but Palismans? “You mean like Owlbert?” She asked.

Luz’s head tilted to the side adorably. “Yeah!” She exclaimed after a moment of thinking, jumping up. “Yes, exactly! Wow, humans were _so close,_ huh?”

Amity nodded, turning back to her diary. She’d been writing an honest entry – but it had quickly turned into an article on how honey-sweet Luz’s voice had sounded, how every part of her seemed to _burn_ with Luz’s presence, and how flustered and yet happy she felt whenever it was just those two alone – and how she just _wished_ she could confess her feelings, to get it over with, and maybe-

“What are you writing?” Luz asked, sidling up besides Amity at the desk. “Is it saucy?”

“Saucy?” Amity asked, voice coming out strained as she pushed Luz away from her – and from the open pages full of words that would only go to her head, and to her ego, and embarrass Amity so much that she’d have to leave the town, or, if that wasn’t enough, the _dimension_. “What – does that even – mean?”

“Y’know, like…” Luz stood, and Amity almost toppled out of her chair with the sudden lack of something to push against. “Like, love stuff. Maybe you’re writing sonnets about the person you wanted to ask to Grom, huh?”

Amity slammed the book shut, cheeks heating (annoyingly – she really did that _way_ too often.) “Nope.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re mistaken. No sonnets.”

“Really?” Luz raised an eyebrow, leaning in. Amity’s eyes widened as Luz leant into her personal space, until they were seeing eye-to-eye, a breath’s width away from each other. Amity searched Luz’s eyes – Luz, who not only had initiated the situation, but was the only one able to escape it, with Amity stuck at her desk. Luz’s breath was warm against her lips, and there was that familiar drive in her eyes, like fire. “Then you won’t mind if I… look!”

All too suddenly, Luz was pulling back, and the fog in Amity’s head was ripped away as Luz jumped out of reach, a hand she hadn’t even noticed now holding her journal. “Hey!” Amity said, panic and fear gripping her heart with a vice-like grip. She wasn’t ready to tell Luz about her crush yet. “Give that back!”

Luz hadn’t opened it, but was holding it away from Amity, giggling and hoisting herself up onto her tiptoes. “Come and get it!” She jousted. Amity stood, running at Luz, trying to jump to get the book back.

“What?” Luz teased. “Too short?”

There really wasn’t a height difference between the two – but with Luz leaning back, and Amity being very _aware_ of her personal space, Amity couldn’t seem to reach the book. “Ugh,” Amity grumbled, “hold still.”

Amity placed a hand on Luz’s shoulder, jumping and grabbing the book, immediately drawing it to her chest. Breath by breath, the panic ceased, replaced with a short-lived relief that her secrets were once again safe.

“Wow,” Luz chuckled. “So somebody _does_ have a crush.”

“I do not!” Amity snapped, annoyed when she felt the tell-tale fire in her ears, and crawling up her neck. “I’m going home.”

“Aww, Amity, come on, I was only teasing-“ Luz pouted and did that cute wide-eyed thing she did when she wanted something. “You don’t want to hang out with me?”

“Nope! Go… learn some more spells, or something.”

“Amity – hey, wait! How am I gonna get home?”

* * *

3.

Humans, Luz was saying, had many different languages.

It wasn’t a conversation she had meant to get into – except, she just _happened_ to be walking past the Human Appreciation Society room, and Gus always talked so loudly, and she’d – well, she’d heard Luz, too, and was just… curious. Sue her. She’d slipped in mid-conversation.

“So if you ever decide to travel too far, or, I guess, travel on purpose, people speak different languages.”

“But why?” One of the members asked. “Isn’t it easier to just all speak the same?”

“I guess it would be,” Luz brought a hand up to scratch at her chin thoughtfully. “You don’t have different languages here?”

“We have animal languages,” Gus piped up. “Although, you don’t really… learn their language. You just cast a translation spell.”

“Woah.” Luz’s eyes brightened. “Can I do that?”

“Probably,” Amity found herself speaking up. All eyes turned to her – Luz’s included. “I mean, you taught yourself everything else. It’s only a matter of time.”

“Yeah!” Luz exclaimed positively. “Thanks, Amity. You’re always there for me.”

Amity nodded, and, with a sudden lapse in judgement, shot some ‘casual’ finger guns at Luz. _Wow._ That was going to haunt her for a while.

“So can you speak another language?” Gus asked, eyes as wide as the rest of the society’s, whilst looking at Luz.

“I only speak one other fluently,” Luz informed. “It’s called Spanish.”

“Can you do it now?” One of the club members asked.

Luz nodded. “What do you want me to say?”

“Say, ‘I’m Luz, and I’m a human!”

 _“¡Mi nombre es Luz y soy un humano!”_ Luz said. Amity’s jaw dropped.

If she’d thought Luz was attractive before, something about the way she shaped those words…

“Say something else!” The club cheered.

 _“¿Cómo cuál?”_ Luz asked. “Ooh - _algo más.”_

“What does that mean?” Amity asked, stepping closer to Luz. “Can you say more?”

“ _Puedo decir lo que quiera_ ,” Luz said. “ _Por ejemplo, te quiero.”_

“What?”

“It means, ‘I love you.’”

Amity blinked. Was this – after all this time, Luz had noticed her feelings, and… reprociated them? “Then… te quiero, too.”

Was this… some grand gesture, that Amity was supposed to notice? Had Luz ran to Gus, panicked about her feelings for Amity, heart beating in her chest the same way Amity’s did when they were besides each other, asking for help confessing? Had the whole Human Appreciation Society been in on it? Amity felt just about ready to combust with the idea of it – with the joy. She’d wanted to kiss Luz for a while – kiss Luz, and feel the _fireworks-_

“Aww,” Luz was chuckling – Amity didn’t understand. “You’ve got it! Of course I love you, Amity - I love all my friends. Actually, that’s an interesting thing that Spanish has – there are two ways to say, ‘I love you.’ ‘Te quiero’ is platonic love – like me and Amity, and our amazing friendship! The other way to say it is ‘te amo,’ which is the more romantic version…”

Amity spotted her own miscalculation almost immediately. Of course – _of course –_ she should have known. For Amity Blight was just not that lucky. She didn’t deserve fireworks, apparently.

Nobody noticed when Amity slipped out the door.

* * *

4.

“I miss the human world,” Luz confessed to Amity one night. They were in Amity’s room, because the twins (who had picked up on her not-so-little-anymore crush) had invited her over, and then ‘had to go out.’ Over time, Amity and Luz’s friendship had fallen into a comfortable space that was both casual, but also serious when the time came for it.

Now, apparently, was that time. “Miss it how?” Amity asked.

Amity was perched on her window seat, and had been looking out onto the town at night, currently being attacked with vicious raindrops before Luz, sprawled over Amity’s bed as if it were her own, had spoken. Now, all her concentration was pinned on Luz. Luz rolled over, and shrugged. Her head was hanging off the side of the bed, hair flipped awkwardly and a vein popping from her forehead – but her eyes were closed, and she still managed to look attractive. “I miss the rain, for one,” she grumbled. “I used to love it in the human world – but all you guys have is acid.”

“What was your rain like?” Amity asked, standing. The rain beat down outside her window, kept away by her parents expensive forcefield. “We can recreate it. In here.”

Luz opened her eyes, eyebrows raising – or rather, lowering, considering she was upside-down. “You’d do that?”

“Sure,” Amity said, reaching for her wand. “Tell me what it was like.”

Luz stood, and her eyes were once again alight. Amity admired that about Luz – the ability to always be happy. There was always passion in those deep eyes of hers – a fire that couldn’t be extinguished. Luz showed her heart on her sleeve, and probably hadn’t had an ill intention towards anyone, ever. It made Amity’s own heart ache something fierce with the urge to protect it.

“Well, it’s really small droplets of water, that just… fall from the sky. They don’t do any damage; just make everything wet. Not acidic, either.”

“Just water?” Amity asked. “Wasn’t that boring?”

Luz shrugged. “I watched this movie, once, where two people kissed in the rain.” Her eyes lifted to meet Amity’s. “It wasn’t boring for them.”

Amity was caught by her gaze for a second, before she cleared her throat. “Alright,” Amity said, making a spell circle with the wand. “Water…”

Water began pouring from the ceiling, dousing Amity, Luz, and her whole room with water. “Slightly colder!” Luz said over the loud beating of raindrops into the wooden floor.

Amity made it happen with another magic circle, shivering slightly. “How’s this?”

Luz was grinning like a dork – arms outstretched to her side, eyes squinted as her face tilted up, almost as if she were embracing the rain. She spun in several slow circles, seeming to absorb the feeling of raindrops on her skin.

The moon was rising quickly, and the acid-rain was only getting heavier – Amity’s heart caught at the implications. Would Luz have to stay the night? They’d share a bed, maybe, and Luz would borrow her pyjamas. It’d be cold in the night; maybe Amity would wake up with an arm around Luz, or… even better, Luz’s arm around her. Maybe they’d whisper into the early hours of the morning, and barely get any sleep, but wake up, hands intertwined, and not regret a single moment of it.

Amity wanted all of it. She _ached_ just at the thought.

“Come here!” Luz said, holding out a hand for Amity – and her tongue, for some reason. “Let’s dance, or something!”

And, looking at her in the moonlight, trying in vain to catch raindrops on her tongue, Amity knew; she was in love with this dork.

“Aren’t you cold?” Amity said, nose wrinkling as she unsuccessfully fought off another shiver. Her clothes were sopping, now, and clinging like a second, very unpleasant, skin.

“Not really!” Luz exclaimed, taking her hand. “You like it?”

Amity looked to where Luz’s hands met hers, fingers entwining. Although the rain was cold, Luz was warm. Her hand, her eyes… “I like it,” Amity said, softer. “Luz, I… I like you.”

“What?” Luz asked. “You made this rain really loud, Amity! I can’t hear you.”

“I said I liked… the rain!” Amity nodded. “Yeah, I like the rain. It’s great!”

Her words left a bitter taste in her mouth, but Luz seemed to light up. “I know, right?” She said, taking Amity’s other hand and spinning the two of them, not unlike when they’d danced at Grom. “You’d love the human world, Amity. Maybe one day we can visit, together – see real rain!”

They stopped spinning, and Amity couldn’t help but overthink Luz’s words. Visit the human world – together? Just the two of them? Like… a couple?

“I – we – maybe we could – what about – yeah.” Amity frowned. “I mean, we could – could we even…”

“Definitely!” Luz interrupted. “I’m a human, and I can be here for 3 months. We could _so_ spend a day in the human world.”

“Just us?” Amity asked, words coming out breathless. Luz’s hands were still in hers – Amity wasn’t going to be the one to pull away.

“Well… I guess you’re right! We probably should invite Willow, and Gus, and Eda and King, if they want to come-“

Amity groaned internally. Once again. She was a _fool._

And a fool in love, apparently. Which, in Amity’s books, made her an even greater idiot.

* * *

5.

Eda had invited her over for dinner.

The information had processed, of course – Amity had received the invite normally, through the mail, with a week’s notice. She’d picked out a nice outfit, and had consulted Luz (who apparently didn’t know) about it. She wasn’t that afraid of the Owl House, now; just a little weary and on-edge.

But now she was stuck at the front door, making conversation with Hooty, of all people, to avoid going in. He was off on some tangent about his ‘childhood’ (how much of a childhood a _house_ could have was unclear; Amity wasn’t listening) when the door opened.

“Amity! Luz exclaimed happily. “You’re here! I thought I heard Hooty speaking.”

“Oh, hey Luz!” Hooty said. “Were you interested in my stories? I’ve got so many – about my-“

“Yeah, yeah,” Luz grabbed Amity’s wrist, pulling her inside and shutting the door. “Okay,” Luz said. “Food is almost ready, but Eda isn’t a great cook and King can’t reach the stove, so be prepared to have to wait for takeout.”

Amity nodded, and Luz was pulling her into the living room and onto the couch. “I got a new spell,” Luz was saying with a grin. “Want to see? It isn’t that powerful – but it’s pretty cool.”

Amity was nodding simply because she wanted to see more of the passionate look in Luz’s eyes. “Alright,” Luz said, grabbing a piece of chalk and drawing straight onto the floor. She drew one of her special circles, before placing her palm to it, bringing it to life.

The piece of wood she’d drawn on stood up, growing miniscule arms and legs. It looked a little like an insect – with how small Luz had drawn it – and wobbled like a new-born. “It’s… so cute,” Amity said.

“Right?” Luz chuckled. “I’m actually pretty proud of it. Found this one in the stars, but like… different stars.”

“An animation spell, right?” Amity asked. “They don’t teach those at the Academy – only modified ones, to make abominations.”

“So what you’re saying is… I just learnt something normal witches can’t do?”

Amity laughed. “I guess so.”

Luz stood, jumping and letting out a loud, “yeah!” as she pumped her fist. “I’m awesome!” She called. “Eda! I’m awesome!”

Eda was standing in the doorway – something Amity hadn’t noticed, too wrapped up in all that was _Luz_ – and chuckling softly. “Yeah, whatever, kid,” Eda said. “Food’s ready. You two coming?”

Amity followed Eda to the table, where King was already sat. She’d only actually met King face-to-face a handful of times (and had remained weary – Willow’s warnings ringing through her mind.) Every time she saw him, though, it became easier to ignore the tales, and harder to call what was quite possibly the cutest little thing she’d ever seen, a dangerous monster.

“What are we eating?” Luz asked, pulling out her chair and sitting. Amity followed her actions, looking at the plate in front of her. One knife, one fork. One plate, too.

“Just some vegetable dish,” Eda waved off. “I forgot what it’s called. King and I found a recipe book last week.”

“That’s why we invited you over!” King said directly to Amity. “We have to share our cooking with the best of the best.”

“Oh,” Amity chuckled forcedly, “right.”

Her stomach growled. If the food was bad, she couldn’t fake being full. “Right-“ Luz said, standing. “I’ll get the food.”

And then Luz was gone, and it was just Amity and Eda, staring at each other from across the table.

“So,” Eda said, bringing her hand up and brushing off one of her nails. “You’re in love with my kid.”

“I’m – _what?”_ Amity choked on thin air. “No. You’re mistaken.”

Eda snorted. “I don’t often make mistakes, young lady – and I’m pretty good at spotting romantic feelings.”

“It’s true!” King piped in from his seat to Amity’s left. “She could’ve gone into romantic fortune-telling.”

“Ah, what can I say – the life of crime _chooses_ you, I suppose,” Eda grinned, flashing her fang. “So. Amity. Let’s discuss what you’re _really_ here for. Have you told her?”

“Not yet,” Amity spluttered out.

“Do you intend to?”

“Well – yeah, I mean-“

“Does she know?”

Amity sighed. “She has no clue.”

“I thought so,” Eda nodded solemnly. “I don’t know if it’s a human thing, but that kid is dense as a bag of bricks.”

Amity frowned. “Do you think she’ll like me back?”

“Like you back?” Eda snorted. “Kid, I wouldn’t betray Luz like that. You’ll just have to ask her yourself. Although…” Eda leant forwards, winking, “I would bet on a yes, if I were you.”

“Okay, so this actually smells pretty good!” Luz said as she came back in, holding a ginormous pot of something. “I haven’t looked inside, though. What’s even in here?”

“Vegetables,” Eda supplied as Luz set the pot down in the centre of the table. “We weren’t sure if your _girlfriend_ here was a vegetarian, or not.”

“I’m not her-“

“Amity and I aren’t girlfriends, silly,” Luz chuckled as if the idea itself were silly, plucking the lid off of the pot. A forceful gust of steam hit her dead on, and her face twisted as she pulled back. Amity felt as if she could feel the steam on her own face – with the way her cheeks were heating… _again._ “Sorry, Amity, I interrupted you. What were you saying?”

“I’m not… a vegetarian.” Amity said. “Just to clear that up, and stuff.”

“You aren’t girlfriends?” King exclaimed. “But I could’ve sworn… you two just spend so much time together!”

Amity picked up her knife and fork. “I’m hungry,” she said forcefully, changing the subject. “And this smells great! Why don’t we dig in?”

Luz reached into the pot with a large ladle, pulling out some kind of… green sludge. She deposited a generous amount onto each person’s plate.

“Alright,” King said. “Digging in…”

Cutting off a piece of what was once a vegetable, but had now been boiled to oblivion, Amity took a bite – grimacing. It tasted like overcooked pher-eyeball, without any seasoning. “Wow,” she said, forcing a smile. “The texture is… interesting.”

She shared a glance with Luz, and Luz kept the eye contact as she spit out her bite. “I’m ordering a pizza,” Luz said, standing up. “Who wants what?”

“Get some ham on mine!” King said. “Lots!”

“I’ll just take the regular,” Eda said. “How about you, kid?”

“Yeah,” Luz’s mouth upturned slightly, and her eyes lit up with mischief. “What do you want… _girlfriend_?”

Amity could, honestly, have died right there. Luz, teasing her, calling her _girlfriend…_ “Cheese,” Amity wheezed out. Luz nodded, chuckling to herself as she walked into the other room to order it.

Amity was sure her entire face was bright red with how it burned – but when she looked at Eda, the woman’s grin confirmed everything she needed to know.

“You’re not in love with my kid, my _ass.”_

* * *

+1

“Hey, Luz?”

Amity had recently adopted a new mindset, courtesy of Eda. She called it ‘going for gold’ (Eda had just called it ‘bad bitch rules’, which admittedly was a good name, but not very fitting for Amity’s use) and had officially used it twice. However, today, she was going to use it for the third time – hopefully.

Luz was leading her around a part of the forest Amity had never bothered to visit before, telling the story of some Bat Queen. Once again, Amity had been coerced into following Luz around, and doing whatever Luz wanted to do (because, unfortunately, she was just a sucker.) Today, Luz had decided, was going on a trip down memory lane of her time in their world.

But she’d stopped at the soft call of her name from Amity, turning to face her friend. “What is it?”

Amity took a deep breath in. And then she said, “I like you.”

“Oh.” Luz smiled. “I like you too, Amity.”

Amity shook her head. “No, you’re not getting it. _Te amo,_ Luz. Not friendship. I _like_ you.”

“Oh,” Luz said. “…Right.”

“That’s it,” Amity said with a nod. “You don’t have to respond – it’s just, I’ve been thinking it for a while, and I just… wanted to get it out there, I guess. Now you know. So… yeah.”

“Yeah.” Luz said. After a moment, she buried her face in her hands.

“Woah,” Amity paused. Luz looked like she was _crying._ Had it really been that bad? “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Luz’s words were muffled. “Let’s keep walking.”

Luz turned away from Amity, beginning to walk – without even raising her head – in the completely wrong direction. She bumped into a tree.

Amity snorted. “Watch where you’re going, doofus,” she said, trying with all her might to tease Luz back into their old relationship. Doubts swirled in her stomach like knives – she had to fix this. “Hey, if you’re more comfortable just being friends, you can just say so, I’ll be oka-“

Luz lowered her hands. Her cheeks were a deep, fiery red, and her eyes were wide with both shock and embarrassment. “I just walked into a tree,” she said quietly, as if to herself. “I just walked into a tree, and you like me.”

Amity nodded. “I do. Are you okay?”

“Fine! Peachy. That’s a human term, by the way.”

“You sure?” Amity ventured forwards, knives pushed down by concern. “You look flushed. Did you hit your head on that tree?”

Amity placed her hand against Luz’s forehead, and Luz’s entire face was lit up with red. “You’re definitely warm,” Amity nodded. “Do humans get sick?”

Luz groaned, pushing Amity’s hand away gently before burying her face in her hands yet again. “Not sick,” she called through the hands. “Just… blushing.”

Blushing. _Blushing._

“Oh yeah?” Amity teased. “Why are you blushing? Did I get you all flustered?”

“Shut up.”

“Do you want to hear it again? I like you, Luz! More than a friend!”

“We’re going home now.”

“Did I make you blush, Luz? Do I make you nervous?”

“Oh my God!”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are the best <3 so please don't forget to leave one, or a kudo, if you enjoyed!!


End file.
